dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sound of the Desert
Details *'Title:' 风中奇缘 / Feng Zhong Qi Yuan *'English Title:' Sound of the Desert *'Previously known as:' 星月传奇 / Xing Yue Chuan Qi / Legend of the Moon and Stars; 大漠谣 / Da Mo Yao / Ballad of the Desert *'Genre:' Historical, romance *'Episodes:' 35 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Oct-01 to 2014-Nov-27 *'Air Time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Related show:' Yun Zhong Ge Synopsis Based on the novel, Ballad of the Desert by Tong Hua, the series tells the story of Jin Yu (Liu Shi Shi), an orphan who was raised by wolves in the desert before a Han Chinese, who was living among the Xiongnu tribe, decided to take her in. A couple of years later, political changes leads to her father's death, and Jin Yu changes her name to Xin Yue and follows her father's wish for her to return back to Chang'an. Along the way, she meets Mo Xun (Hu Ge), a calm and disabled man who offers her travelling expenses as long as she helps him and his merchants out of the desert. She then also runs into Wei Wu Ji (Eddie Peng), a cold yet caring General who instantly shows interest in her. Once arriving in Chang'an, Xin Yue ends up in a brothel where young girls are trained to entertain men with performances, with the objective of impressing a nobleman. Eventually, her determination to improve the business of the brothel allows for her to rise and become the head of the business, in which she runs with Aunt Hong Gu (Kristal). She then meets Qin Xiang (Fala Chen), a mysterious and quiet girl whose determination to meet the Emperor causes Xin Yue to get out of her ways to help her, leading to Qin Xiang later becoming the Emperor's most powerful concubine. While dealing with the political changes as well as Qin Xiang's schemes against her, Xin Yue also experiences painful turns in her relationship with Mo Xun and Wei Wu Ji, where she eventually chooses one of them. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Liu Shi Shi as Jin Yu (Xin Yue) :An orphan girl of Xiongnu ethnicity who was raised by wolves in the desert. *Eddie Peng as Wei Wuji :A master tactician and great warrior, who has led continuous victories on the battlefield. *Hu Ge as Mo Xun :Also known as the Ninth Master. Owner of the the Shi Enterprise; known for his wide influences in the Damo Plains. *Fala Chen as Qin Xiang :A dancer in Luo Yu Fang who befriends Xin Yue, and later receives her help to enter the palace. Her true intention is to get close to the Emperor and seek revenge for her mother's death. *Qin Hao as Hu Wei Li :Ruler of the Damo Plains, and Xin Yue's childhood sweetheart. An ambitious man who usurped the throne and engaged in a long-term war with the Southern dynasties to control the whole country. ;Extended ;People in palace *Lu Liang as Zhao Zhen (Emperor) *Maggie Cheung as Wan Zijin (Empress) *Shi Xiao Qun as Princess Zhao Yang *Liu Chao (刘超) as Liu Ju (Crown prince) *Wu Zhuo Han as Wan Qian (Wan Zijin's brother; Zhao Yang's husband) *Liu Shuai Liang as Wan Ang (Son of Zhao Yang and Wan Qian) *Wu Ying (吴映) as Wei Shao'er (Wei Wuji's mother) *Chen Xu Ming as Sima Zan *Chang Jin (常晋) as Sima Lie *Zhang Yin Di as Aunty Yun (Personal attendant of Wan Zijin) ;People in Luo Yu Fang *Kristal as Hong Gu (Head manager of Luo Yu Fang. Xin Yue's close friend) *Zhang Lei as Master Wu (Manager of Luo Yu Fang) *Zhang Xiang as Qin Yuanqi (A talented musician. Qin Xiang's brother) *Xu Sa as Ding Ling (A dancer in Luo Yu Fang. Qin Yuanqi's wife) *Qin Yong as Qin Yuanchao (Qin Xiang's brother) *Luo Mi as Xin Yan *Wan Ni En as Shuang Shuang *Lu Yuan Yuan as Qiu Xiang ;People around Wei Wu Ji *Han Dong as Li Ji (Wei Wuji's close friend and fellow general. He loves Qin Xiang) *Han Zhen Hua as Uncle Chen (Housekeeper of Wei manor) *Zhang Shan as Zhao Mengshan (Wei Wuji's subordinate) *Zhou Yan Cheng as Chen Ankang (Son of Uncle Chen) *Zhao Wen Hao as Li Cheng ;Xiongnu people *Cai Ya Tong as Mao Yunzhu (Xin Yue's childhood friend. Hu Weili's wife) *Ruan Wei Jing as Hei Shi (Xin Yue's childhood companion) *Dilireba as Li Ji (A dancer from an external tribe. Hei Shi's wife) *Qiang Yu as Crown Prince Mu Rongfeng (Previous crown prince of Damo plains. Xin Yue's childhood friend) *Su Mao as Yu Manqing (Xin Yue's adoptive father) ;Shi Enterprise *Deng Li Min as Uncle Shi (Housekeeper of Shi manor) *Wang Chun Yuan as Shi Jinyan (Mo Xun's subordinate) *Wang Feng (王峰) as Shi Shenxing (Mo Xun's subordinate) *Li Wei Ting as Shi Feng / Lu Feng (Mo Xun's disciple) Soundtrack *The World I Pacified for You (為你平定的天下) – Li Jianqing *A Kind of Courage Called Giving Up (有一种勇气叫放弃) – Della Ding *Bai Touyin (白頭吟) – Della Ding *Live Well (好好過) – Hu Ge Production Credits *'Original writing:' Da Mo Yao (大漠谣) by Tong Hua (桐华) *'Directors:' Lee Kwok Lap, Lin Yu Fen *'Assistant director:' Guo Hu *'Screenwriter:' Wang Li Zhi *'Producer:' Karen Tsoi *'Production company:' Chinese Entertainment Shanghai Notes *'Filming period:' 2012-Mar-9 to 2012-Jul-2 *'Production period:' 3 months *Some character names were changed due to claims of falsifying historical accounts. External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2014 Category:Hunan TV Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Tangren Media